Racist EB: Daddy Issues
|writer = |directed = |title card = }} Racist EB: Daddy Issues is the seventh episode of the first season of Discord Crib. Plot has got a little daddy issue. Nothing more, nothing less. Transcript at #hubba-bubba at luis_yt's discord crib, now simply titled “SpongeBob Fanon Wiki” - preferred the old name tbh PolarKey ariana’s tit: dm dm dm dm dm dm Matchy sony fucking sucks: dick munch dick munch dick munch PolarKey ariana’s tit: tdm tdm tdm SB678 prohacker69: the dick munchers the dick munchers Matchy sony fucking sucks: tasty dick munch SB678 prohacker69: hg hg PolarKey ariana’s tit: hi god hi god SB678 prohacker69: hella gay hella gay PolarKey ariana’s tit: spongebot, are you planning on coming out sooner or later 'cos we'll all be dead before you do at this rate SB678 prohacker69: im never coming out i like tits ffs Cicicity PP: *dick PolarKey ariana’s tit: oh, so you're bi? SB678 prohacker69: yes lets go with that >Ermagherd. CrazySponge's super Backup is here. CrazySponge backup of backup: this is what happens when you need backups of your backup at #sbfw-only - god, writing a Discord Crib episode is so damn hard! SBCA pornhub philippines: giving out a free writing position for the next episode of discord crib PolarKey ariana’s tit: i wanna write a big mistake that turned out to be SBCA pornhub philippines: k was an even bigger mistake a direct message to @SpongeBot678 Polar: bot, im in need of a bit of help SpongeBot678: no Polar: please SpongeBot678: no Polar: but it’s urgent SpongeBot678: no Polar: if u don’t help me, i’ll be exposed! SpongeBot678: no Polar: i’ll tell everyone about dora SpongeBot678: you wouldn’t dare Polar: i would SpongeBot678: im still not helping Polar: fine second later #hubba-bubba PolarKey ariana’s tit: shut up, I'm trying to write the new discord crib SB678 prohacker69: k CrazySponge new account: AM I IN IT PolarKey ariana’s tit: I DON’T KNOW YET I HAVEN’T EVEN DONE THE FIRST LINE CrazySponge new account: MAKE ME THE FIRST LINE PolarKey ariana’s tit: NO SB678 prohacker69: lol CrazySponge new account: dangit PolarKey ariana’s tit: (this bit is actually going in the ep btw) at #hubba-bubba, only this time SBFW’s best user has actually decided to begin work on the episode, which he deeply regrets agreeing to write >Welcome, Bill Cosby. We hope you brought pizza. Dad i made oprah do crack: hi santa Matchy sony fucking sucks: racist Dad i made oprah do crack: im black Matchy sony fucking sucks: doesnt matter Dad i made oprah do crack: meanie Matchy sony fucking sucks: this is a christian server Dad i made oprah do crack: my son is being a damn fool 1.6 cratsbre: @Dad i made oprah do crack prez stop pls Dad i made oprah do crack: he’s clearly gay but he insists he’s straight who’s prez oh right president dipshit 1.6 cratsbre: don’t worry we’re running an ip check Dad i made oprah do crack: no u 1.6 cratsbre: ok ms clinton Dad i made oprah do crack: my name is william henry cosby jr thank you very much Octopusy: EB's Dad is video game developer Masahiro Sakurai? Matchy sony fucking sucks: why is sakurai here Dad i made oprah do crack: hello stampy cat Locknloaded23 Clarnety eight: hello antidisestablishmentarianism Dad i made oprah do crack: RACIST DO YOU KNOW THE HISTORY OF THAT TERM sorry my son just gave my pills i put them up my ass Matchy sony fucking sucks: whatever prez Locknloaded23 Clarnety eight: Where's ebs mom Dad i made oprah do crack: i married her and she got fat so i dumped her men aren’t fat only fat women are fat Matchy sony fucking sucks: you're fat @Dad i made oprah do crack Danzxvfan8275 PROCESS: eb’s dad’s chin takes up like half of his face lmfao Dad i made oprah do crack: @DanzxvFan8275 PROCESS at least i don't bang 16 year olds Danzxvfan8275 PROCESS: you’re bill cosby so you probably do Dad i made oprah do crack: you sound very tasty Danzxvfan8275 PROCESS: no u Dad i made oprah do crack: im black thank you very much the closest thing to tasty is @SBCA pornhub philippines CrazySponge new account: can we stop this chat PolarKey ariana’s tit: u just wanted to be in this episode, didn’t you? CrazySponge new account: um PolarKey ariana’s tit: SAY SOMETHING LUIS SBCA pornhub philippines: hey prez Dad i made oprah do crack: no i'm william cosby jr aka eb the original master's dad the only president i am is obama i eat at kfc all the time cuz i'm black SBCA pornhub philippines: you guys do realise his admin request is valid Danzxvfan8275 PROCESS: and i supported it SBCA pornhub philippines: lowkey we could have him as an admin Danzxvfan8275 PROCESS: we need a black admim Dad i made oprah do crack: if you oppose me then you're racist Matchy sony fucking sucks: i'm not racist you are SBCA pornhub philippines: oof Dad i made oprah do crack: only white people can be racist Matchy sony fucking sucks: and blacks even asians even purples CrazySponge new account: insert shocked emoji here, fuck, why doesn’t fandom allow emojis Matchy sony fucking sucks: where’s EB’s grand dad CrazySponge new account: what about great grand dad Matchy sony fucking sucks: oh yeah forgot about him i heard he invented minecraft CrazySponge new account: no it was roblox why do you think eb does spongebob roblox Matchy sony fucking sucks: Oh yeah lmao CrazySponge new account: i wonder why he hates his dad Matchy sony fucking sucks: probably because he added microtransactions to roblox CrazySponge new account: makes sense Danzxvfan8275 PROCESS: @Dad i made oprah do crack weed isn’t good for you Matchy sony fucking sucks: and quit shoving crack down your crack Dad i made oprah do crack: you're a 16 year old who smashed THE DAY your girl turned 16 @DanzxvFan8275 PROCESS you're one to talk Locknloaded23 Clarnety eight: alight who is this SUMIT.M the other filipino: what’s occurring Dad i made oprah do crack: i'm eb's dad my son is a retard who got banned on a spongebob wiki i swear to god oprah should've swallowed SUMIT.M the other filipino: Everyone oppose his request please Should @Dad i made oprah do crack be banned CrazySponge new account: no SBCA pornhub philippines: wait is crazysponge ebs dad? CrazySponge new account: yes a twist! the end jk SBCA pornhub philippines: wait is crazysponge ebs dad? CrazySponge new account: no SUMIT.M the other filipino: He’s the only one against his ban Danzxvfan8275 PROCESS: as long as he stops shitting on me fucking my girl, then he should stay Dad i made oprah do crack: fucking 10 piece mcnugget Danzxvfan8275 PROCESS: KFC $20 DOLLAR FILL UP Matchy sony fucking sucks: They have good cookies Danzxvfan8275 PROCESS: FUCKING 12 PIECE CHICKEN WITH 4 SIDES Dad i made oprah do crack: FUCKING HOT POCKET Danzxvfan8275 PROCESS: thats racist im white Dad i made oprah do crack: blacks can't be racist dude only whites can Okrut Redeemed: hi from brazil Danzxvfan8275 PROCESS: oh yeah thats right Dad i made oprah do crack: @Okrut Redeemed my son has a crush on you Matchy sony fucking sucks: Someone's pretending to be EB's dad Okrut Redeemed: Who Ohh Danzxvfan8275 PROCESS: rip leik = 1 respect Okrut Redeemed: Drugs just aren't suiting you right. @Dad i made oprah do crack SBCA pornhib philippenes: are you quoting Drake? lol PolarKey ariana’s tit: is luis on Pluto With SpongeBob: no PolarKey ariana’s tit: gtg, but tell luis I’m after him if he comes on, the ep is done a direct message to @luis_yt PlushPlopper: polar’s after you luis_yt: 0_0 out sbfw go, like, now Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:C Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:PolarTem Category:Episodes written by PolarKey Category:SBCA Category:Discord Crib episodes Category:Discord Crib Category:LTV